Is this a Dream, or is it Reality?
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: This is one of the stories I am going to submit for the Emotion Challenge. I do hope you enjoy it.


**RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER: T (I really mean this is T!)**

This takes place in: Seventh Year

Author Note: This is part of a group of drabbles for a Challenge I am taking. Try to guess the emotion used in this part.

A sharp intake of breath awoken Colin Creevey from the cozy red armchair. It looked like blood in the dark of the night. He shuddered for a second, realizing the fire had gone out, making the air feel as cold as Ice.

Examining the room, he noticed there was an icy mist in the air, his breath appearing slowly in the wrapped himself in a nearby gold and red blanket, rubbing his sore arms, trying to get them warmer.

Getting up, Colin walked around noticing it said 9 O Clock on a nearby clock. Once he stood up, his legs stretched, having been cramped together as the couch was a lot smaller than it was when he first came. He thought about the time.

"Strange, usually it's full here, clock must be off." He muttered and felt odd. Not a good unique odd, but the odd feeling that usually is classified as butterflies in your stomach. He had no reason to feel strange, wasn't as if the Carrows had punished him or his friends today, today was actually pretty okay.

_Eh, it's still not passed curfew. Maybe I can take a quick stroll_. He thought to himself, walking out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

His footsteps echoed on the cool stone floor, and though his posture was relaxed, he felt the tension in the air. He took notice of the fact that there were no portraits on the walls in the hallways, and that the suits of armors had traces of a faint dark red. _Hmm wonder what happened?_ Colin wondered for himself.

Suddenly, the hallways became even darker and he tripped over something fleshy, something that seemed to be alive. He fell into a pool of a dark substance that stained his blanket, and pajamas. He felt long hair nearby his hand, and the neck on his back stood straight up. He struggled for his wand in the dark, pointing it directly at the hair and closed his eyes for a second before saying.

"Lumos"

The light exploded from his wand, and he caught a flash a pale frightened Ginny Weasley, blood stains having splashed her clothes as if it was paint. He shrieked recoiling in an instance, leaping to his as he felt a cold clammy touch his arm in the panic. He walked away, his clothes feeling heavier, knowing he wouldn't be able to block out how horrible that image was, how he was stained with her blood, and wouldn't be able to go back without fainting.

He took a death breath, and briskly walked on his mind working at a insane paced. _How did Ginny die! Who killed her? …..Why didn't I hear a thing?_

"I need to go to McGonagall" He said, his paced quickening as he ran down the corridors to the Transfiguration Classroom. He needed to get away, away from her death.

"Lumos!" He said, his voice repeating through the halls as if mocking him, when he saw a small trail of blood –naivety was gone now-, a trail that led into the one place he needed comfort. His heart began to pound as he began to follow said trail, into the Transfiguration classroom. His hands tightened even harder around his wand, sweat droplets slowly falling onto the ground, as he forced his eyes to look at the desk, seeing a figure hunched over the desk, wearing her skin tight bun yet her eyes were closed, as if she was in pain.

"Professor!" He called out, hoping she was alright. He arrived at the death, and brushed his hands against her ice cold ones. Tears started to appear. He didn't want any more death, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Colin Creevey" A cold voice rang out. His head slowly turned away from the deceased Minerva McGonagall, and faced Amycus Carrow. Colin saw a wand pointed at his face.

"The last bloody student survivor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" He said spitting out the school's name as if it was venom.

"Avada Kedavra" He said dark, and the last thing Colin saw was Amycus's grinning face illuminated by a glowing jet of green light heading for him.

Before, that is, he woke up, drenched in cold sweat.

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes I did not see. This story might not seem that good, as it's out of my comfort zone. Please, review this story.**


End file.
